


Suited Mornings

by blue_eyes_incognito



Series: Sleeping Habits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, FBI Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Suit Kink, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Dean putting on his suit in the early morning is one of Castiel's favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited Mornings

Castiel loved the mornings when Dean was working a case as an FBI agent. Castiel hated mornings to be sure, but when Dean's alarm went off at six in the morning because he had to be awake and dressed for an early "interview," Dean had always been up late the night before doing research. The alarm on Dean's phone would chime at six exactly, and he would shut it off. Castiel would wrap his arms around Dean for the ten minutes between the first alarm and the second, pulling him close and savoring the last moments against Dean's body, feeling his warmth and flesh against himself and always hoping secretly that Dean would forego the hunt and the interviews for a few more hours, or skip them for the day completely. But Cas knew Dean would never do that.

After the second alarm, Dean would wait for Castiel to squeeze him gently around the middle and kiss the protruding bone at the top of his spine before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Dean stretched, popping his shoulders and back before standing up and walking to the closet to retrieve his clothes--a cheap, but nice-looking suit, a dress shirt, and a tie.

He was never sure if Dean knew, but watching Dean dress himself in his FBI suit in the mostly-dark was something that Castiel loved. Lit only from the screen of the laptop that was always left open from late-night research into a case, Castiel watched as Dean pulled his trousers up over his slim hips, leaving them unbuttoned. He then put on a white dress shirt, buttoning it down carefully, and tucking it into his slacks, buttoning them also and threading a belt through the loops. Next came Castiel's favorite part. Dean turned his collar up and draped a tie around his neck. This morning, it was Castiel's favotite--the dark red one with the stripes. Dean always tied his tie carefully and precisely, his deft fingers dancing carefully and surely over the silk and finally smoothing down its length to ensure that it fell exactly at the middle of his belt. Occasionally, the tie would come a bit short and Dean would untie it and do it over. But this morning, as like most, it was perfect.

Next, Dean would walk into the bathroom to comb his hair. Cas liked Dean's hair best when it was left to stick up or hang in whichever direction it pleased, but Dean preferred it neat and gelled into a perfect style. It only took a couple of minutes for Dean to become satisfied with his hair before he walked back into the room and put on his socks and shoes. As Dean sat back on the bed, Castiel would often wrap his arms around Dean's waist, though some mornings he would still just watch as the muscles of the hunter's back and shoulders still visibly moved and rippled underneath the fabric of his dress shirt as he tied his shoes.

Finally, Dean stood up again to put on his jacket, straightening it and his tie again before checking around the room one last time to ensure he'd forgotten nothing. He'd look down at Castiel, who would sit up just enough to meet Dean's lips to kiss him goodbye.

"See you," Castiel would say.

"Catch you later," Dean would always respond.

Castiel settled back into the pillows, breathing in Dean's scent still left in the bedding. 'One day...some day,' he hoped, 'I'll be able to call Dean's bed my own.'


End file.
